Sakurasou
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: Even the hardest of hearts had weaknesses to make them as harmless as marshmallows. And Mello already had two, thanks to the redhead. One-Shot. AU.


**Rating: **M - Fluff, PWP, some OOC, minor cursing and implied LxLight.

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ohba-sensei owns Death Note and its characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note: **Whoo, I'm on a roll these days. I'm so proud~ ah, one year older. What better way to celebrate than some sweet smut? Might turn into a series later; inspired by Gackt's Love Letter album. Feedback is greatly appreciated~.

* * *

Lines of soft yellow light filtered in from the faint breaks of closed blinds, the tails of curtains fluttering briefly as long, golden legs brushed past. The owner, being a redhead, scratched at an imaginary itch atop his head, disheveling the mop of his locks further before slipping off the final piece of obstructing apparel: his goggles. He had woken sometime during the break of dawn, and unwilling to disturb the still peacefully dormant blond to his right, decided to take his bike out for a quick joy ride. The brisk, flowing air that whipped at him certainly aided in his awakening, and like always, the hum of his motorcycle's engine against his crotch definitely had him aroused.

So, he'd rushed home in hopes of his delectable boyfriend awake and ready for the taking. However, much like every other morning, the man of his affections remained dormant. Lips curling to a soft smile, he slipped under the covers and pressed himself flush against the blond, ignoring the cool of leather against his otherwise naked self. Nuzzling his nape lazily, he grinned some when his beloved stirred, muttering incoherencies until he turned around. He was pouting (or something near it); undoubtedly from the rude interruption of his rather pleasant dream.

Now he would never win that lifetime supply of chocolate…!

Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's alluring hips, the redhead leant forward for what was supposed to be a chaste kiss. They ended up tasting the other with tongues and nips of teeth, moaning contentedly when they pulled apart for breath. Slinging his arm up and gently tugging on the older male's cheek, the blond childishly pulled at it as he half-heartedly glared, linking his legs along his lover's bare ones.

"Why'd you leave…so early?" He yawned halfway, cutely in the redhead's eyes.

Thumb stroking nameless shapes along the blond's smooth planes of abdomen and chest and revealing hips, Matt grinned impishly.

"Got up at dawn." At the incredulous frown he received, he further elaborated, "Didn't want to wake my baby up, too."

A light pink flush staining his pale complexion, Mello huffed a breath before twining his hand into the red locks available only to him. God, he was sorely tempted to try out red licorice because of those silky tresses.

Taking the chance of his boyfriend lost in inane thought, the redhead pressed their bodies closer, shivering when their extremities pressed pleasurably. Even if Mello was daring enough to wear leather in bed, the fabric betrayed him enough to allow Matt to know of his equally stimulated arousal, as well. Smirking slightly, he managed to roll them over so he was on top, the blond's sole protest being "Damn horn-dog."

Pressing their foreheads together, reveling in the sight of creamy flesh marked by him whence he slid off the covers, he replied, "Can't help it. You're too addicting."

A smirk lilting his own lips, Mello flicked his tongue out to rub it along those precious ruby ones that were only his. Matt sighed, happily, as he stripped the blond of his pants, setting them to the side in the pile of his own clothes. His attention was snatched from their nearly brushing erections, when he heard his lover chuckle.

Quirking his head, he was answered with, "Not a day goes by that I don't wake up to a naked you."

Joining him in his mirth, he laced their hands together tenderly, before trailing his free hand down his throat, admiring the red blotches decorating his otherwise flawless clavicle. He never liked to see that pale skin go on without firstly treating it with loving kisses and nibbles.

Shaking his head as he chuckled, he shot back, "You're not the only one that likes how leather feels against his dick."

Once withering chuckles livening once more, the blond locked onto chocolate eyes before trailing both of their gazes towards their sex. He immediately uttered a swear when Matt took the initiative, using his free hand to lightly stroke both of them. They mewled simultaneously, breaths catching as deft fingers lingered along the base, teasing at the now weeping tips with a grin that spoke more than cries of passion ever could.

Tilting his head back, arching into his lover's body as he allowed his collar to be showered with kisses, he gnawed on his lip when the heat pooling increased with every maddening stroke. His hips were slowly beginning to buck on their own, despite his own desire to prolong the sensations. Regardless, Matt seemed in a playful mood, and receded his touches to feather-like proportions. Tongue trailing down his neck, pausing briefly to suckle the blond's sensitized pink nipples, he released them before happily laving down the creases of his abdomen. He enjoyed with a curious wonder as the muscles quivered, his whole body trembling when a knowing thumb pressed slightly stronger at his slit. The redhead tinkered with his soft navel for a moment, before sucking dangerously along his boyfriend's hips, tongue so close —

"F-fuck, you…tease!" The blond wheezed, tongue heavy as his fingers tugged at the crimson locks tighter.

Retracting his hand from Mello's arousal, Matt gingerly slinked forward; kissing tenderly as he purposely pressed their erections together. He rocked his body along with Mello, the latter faintly aware of the blush he wore as he nudged at his legs. When the blond had yet to comply, the redhead rubbed harder, sporting a whine from both of them as his toes curled.

"Please?" He tried, a sheepish smile adorning him.

Pressing his lips together, Mello flushed darker as he spread his legs, pressing the inside of his thighs against the redhead's, whispering, "Bastard…"

Matt simply smiled, sinfully expert hands caressing along those enticing legs, breath catching when they trailed down towards his pink entrance.

Catching Mello's gaze, desire clear in his own when the blond flustered, he used the previous stickiness of his lover as he wiggled a finger in. He watched with a curious wonder as he pulled it back, before plunging it in again until only his knuckle was visible. His sex throbbed as he added another finger, scissoring the supple, velvet heat before adding a third digit. He adored how Mello's body complied with the pleasurable intrusion, orifice stretching as he delved his fingers in, before wrinkling coyly as he pulled out. The sight was enough to get him off, but he wasn't prepared to risk his pride like that. No, Mail Jeevas only came when he allowed himself too.

Gazing up, his sex twitched when he belatedly noticed his lover writhing against the bed, hands fisting and toes curling, chest heaving and body quivering. And oh, how he wanted to give in then and there, as the blond's heated gaze ordered him to proceed.

Planting a gentle kiss along swollen lips, he teased the entrance further as he positioned himself, his leaking head lubricating the outside of his anus but yet to penetrate. Suddenly, however, Mello wrapped his legs around his waist, patience gone some time ago along with coherent thought.

"Shit, Mail, just… just fuck me already!" He forced through pants.

A grin adorning his features, the redhead briefly pet his damp blond locks before pressing in. They both moaned as he made his way in, remembering to breathe once he made his way in to the hilt. Hands supporting his trembling body by the sides of Mello's head, Matt took in the way the blond's face twisted in pleasure, thrusting slow but deep and stronger than he would with haste. The redhead himself had a few curse words roll of his tongue when Mello clenched his muscles inside, knowingly. In contrast, the blond whined and gasped as his boyfriend continuously struck his prostate over and over, each thrust met with a strong buck.

He tossed his head to the side, a sheen of sweat beading along his skin when the tempo remained languid, the sensations heightening at a maddeningly sweet pace. Mello cried out his partner's name softly when he wrapped a hand around his arousal, his own hands tangling into cherry locks. Craving the feel of his boyfriend's flesh against his own, he arched up off the bed, and slowly Matt changed their position so he was now sitting, Mello now in charge.

Hands roaming over the redhead's chiseled torso and flexing back, the blond kept the pace slow, as it was earlier. He didn't want to end this all because of his selfishness. He wanted to feel Matt inside him for as long as he could — until their bodies slighted their wills — but the heat was maddening. Certainly, his boyfriend's hand working his sex was no help, and he could feel the redhead's arousal pulse inside of him. It wouldn't be long, no matter what he tried, so Mello simply allowed the sensations to crest. All too soon, his body was trembling in wake of an orgasm, but even as Matt and he cried out the other's given names quietly, they allowed their bodies to ride it out as they admired the other's reaction.

Slowly, they felt the afterglow set in, and drained of all energy, Mail decided to lay them down once more, but had yet to pull out. The velvet heat was far too wonderful for him to even want to pull away from. And when Mihael merely pressed against him affectionately, he knew he felt the same as well. Nuzzling the sweat-damp thatch of blond, he muttered sweet nothings into his ear before they soon were lulled into sleep.

He sure was glad he'd taken up that vacation offer; now that L and Light were off to consummate their own relationship. Those two certainly were in for a world of new sensations.


End file.
